No Master Neko Ciel One-shot
by Merryneko
Summary: Ciel is a newly bought neko, bought by the rich and smexy(XD) Sebastian Michaelis, how will his life fair now that he has a master. THIS IS A COMPLETE ONE-SHOT, MORE CHAPTERS WILL BE MADE IF REQUESTED AND POPULARIZED
1. Neko Ciel part 1

Ciel's P.O.V

I ran through the alleys helplessly trying to get away from the people who would only take my freedom away, the neko hunters.

"C'mere you brat!" yelled one of the people, he had long red hair and red glasses along with a matching red outfit.

I smirked and turned a corner into another part of the alley then climbed over a fence and turned around to look at the red-head, "Haha! You still can't catch me!" but the red man didn't frown as usual, actually, he smirked at me.

Suddenly the little blue neko could feel a new presence. I quickly turned around when I felt a sharp pain in my neck,

"Y-you, b-baster-." then I passed out before I could finish.

"That;'s right, go to sleep and stop causing us trouble." said a monotone voice as the darkness consumed me.

~o0o~

"Let me out!" yelled a young blue haired, eared, and tailed neko.

"Oh you little thing, I could've bought you if you had let me.'

"Ew no! I don't want to be bought by you or anyone!"

Grell pouted at my rudeness, but I didn't care, he's the one who took me off the streets, or helped anyway, besides I was to busy growling at everyone that came by my prison/cage.

"Stop that!" Grell snapped at me but I only growled at him in response.

As I continued to growl, a man dressed in a black and white shirt and black skinny jeans and his hair was black and parted in the middle came over.

I growled at him and saw his auburn eyes. He didn't back down so I growled louder at him and this time bared my teeth.

He smirked, "Hello there." and he smiled but it wasn't a welcoming smile.

I scotched back a bit and pinned my ears down and fluffed my tail up, I can't believe I'm getting scared.

He frowned at me and walked away.

I smiled at myself, I had won once more, but suddenly he turned his head and smirked then walked over to Grell and pointed at me.

I began to get scared, no, I can not be bought,not now or ever, I'd rather die.

I began to slightly shake. Grell went to the back to get William, the one that actually caught me.

William came out and him and the stranger began to talk, he pointed at me again, I showed my fangs again and he smirked once more.

Will handed him some papers and the man began to sign them. After he was done he walked him over to me.

I pinned my ears down and fluffed my tail again.

"Do you want me to sedate him Mr. Michaelis?" Will asked.

"No need, the only sedate I need is right here." and my ears perked when a delicious scent hit my nose... catnip.

He smirked and I quickly flattened my ears again and growled, but that only made him smirk more.

"Come here kitty, kitty." and he placed a bit of catnip in his hand and stuck it threw the bars.

Instead of going for the bait I scratched his hand instead but he dropped it in the cage, right in front of me.

I sat there a bit before I couldn't take it and pounced at it and began to eat it. The drug began to calm me.

He smirked and opened the cage door and pulled me out, I struggled a bit but in this drugged state now it really didn't matter and as completely worthless.

He slipped a blue collar around my neck, I was defiant again but it meant nothing.

"I'll be taking him off your hands now." he said and handed Will some money.

"Good luck." Will told him in his normal monotone voice, "You'll need it."

The man walked out of the store and over to a limo. He had a man open the door and pushed me inside then slid in after. I moved all the way over to the left but he didn't seem to like that and grabbed and pulled me over to his side.

"Let go!" I yelled but it was more of a slur. I pawed at him, trying to get away since I had forgotten all about my claws.

He chuckled and sat me in his lap as the car started to move, "Now whats your name kitten."

"No."

"No?"

"No I'm not telling you." I crossed my arms and turned away from him.

He frowned and turned me back to him forcefully, "You will not tell me no, do you understand." it was not a question but a command, "Now your name."

This time I stayed silent, he looked confused for a bit but soon realized and understood what I was doing, I was being a smartelic, I wasn't allowed to say no so instead I didn't say a thing.

He frowned and grabbed my ear and slightly pulled on it.

"Ow! Let go!" I was beginning to get off my catnip high and he noticed, he didn't give me much to begin with anyway, it was just the first time I've ever had it so I was easily effected.

"Will you reply and actual answer this time?" he asked.

"Fine yes!"

The man released my ear and it quickly laid back, "It's Ciel."

"Ciel." he said, testing the name.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"It's Sebastian but you will call me master."

After he was done talking I went to move out of his lap but he pulled me back.

"Ey! Let go!"

"I'm the master, I let go when I want to let go, not when I'm commanded by my pet."

"Well do you want to let go?" I asked but he didn't seem to find the comment funny, so instead I went to bite him, but he must have seen that coming 'cuz then he clasped his hand around my mouth. "Mmm!" I yelled into his hand.

"You will not bite me."

So instead I tried to scratch the hand around my mouth but he caught both hand before I could with his free one, "Or claw me."

I growled angrily at him and glared, but it had no effect. After awhile of me sitting there swooshing my tail around best I could since I was in his lap, he took his hand away from my mouth and let my hand go and I was finely allowed to leave his stupid lap.

"You're a bit of a troublemaker aren't you?"

"Yes." I replied proudly.

"Hm, that may prove to be tedious."

"If I'm gonna be a piece of work why don't you let me go? I wasn't worth that much, and for a rich man like you I must have been pocket change right? Nothing big." I tried convincing, hoping he'd take me seriously and I thought he had when the limo had stopped right after.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me out. What I saw though wasn't the alley I called home, it was the groomers.

He pulled me to the doors where I struggled immensely to get away. As we walked in, I tried to get away even more, I didn't want my claws clipped, or my long hair trimmed, if it was trimmed he could see my other eye, the cursed eye that shows even when I'm in the alleys I'll never be free from my past.

He dragged me in and up to the roomer lady 's desk.

"An appointment for Ciel."

She gave a slight giggle and nodded, she wrote down probably my name then I was pulled away and forced to sit down and wait.

"I don't want anything cut or trimmed."

"You are getting your hair and claws cut-"

"No!"

"Then we're going for clothes and stuff you'll need."

"My hair isn't getting cut and neither are my claws." I growled.

He gave me a very evil look and I flinched.

"Ciel." called the grooming lady at the desk.

I latched my claws into the chair but after a few pulls Sebastian was able to get me off and dragged me to the back room where I'd be put through such torture.

"No! I don't want to be touched or groomed!" I yelled out.

"Sir, please keep your neko under control, he is scaring the other customers." she said gesturing to the other nekos behind us, younger ones cowering into there own masters arms and shaking.

Sebastian gave a small nod and clasped his hand over my mouth, "Stop it this instant or hell will be awaiting you when we get home." he whispered in my ear.

They flicked back with the sudden warm breath on them and I stopped my frantic acts because a I sensed he wasn't kidding.

I had stopped for a bit but when I saw the lady bring some scissors out I began to struggle again to get out of his arms, I was not getting anything cut!

"Ciel!" he yelled, but I didn't listen, to focused on the scissors near me, "I'm sorry ma'am, I just bought him today, he still isn't well trained." and he gave a fake apologetic smile.

The women seemed irritated a bit but after seeing his smile, not being able to read it was fake from his 'perfect' face, blegh, she calmed down, "It's ok sir, could you help me a bit though." she asked.

"Of course ma'am." he said and he grabbed my arms, restraining me from whacking anything away which I in turn yelled at them to get away.

"Sir, it seems he really doesn't want to be groomed." she commented.

"Well he really doesn't want to come home with me if he keeps this up. Stop it Ciel, the scissors aren't going to hurt you or anything, I'm here." he tried to coo in my ears, but that was exactly want I don't want! But after a while my hair was trimmed and claws cut, I kept my right eye closed, refusing to open it the whole time.

When Sebastian went to pay I refused a sucker because I wasn't good, which didn't bother me that much.

We walked outside and Sebastian questioned me outside, obviously still angry about the scene I just cause, "And what was that about?"

"I said no." but he glared at me.

"What's wrong with your eye?" he asked.

"N-nothing." I said, moving my hair in front of my eye as I got into the limo with him beside me.

He pushed my hair out of my face, 'I don't like to be lied to, so why do you keep your eye closed?"

I went to claw his hand away but they were just freshly cut so they didn't do much but he caught hand, "I said nothing!" and I began to struggle yo get my hand out of his.

"There is no such thing as nothing, there is always something. Now, tell me what's with this eye."

"No! Now leave me alone!" and through all this anger and tension I kicked him.

"He let go and I curled up in the corner of the limo, obviously cared for my life now, I mean, I just accidentally kicked this guy, I am so dead. He must have noticed though because he straightened up and ignored me the rest of the ride.

We got to the store, bought some clothes after he figured out my sizes then he bought a few cat toys and some cat food for some reason.

"Sir." I said, but he ignored me, I sighed hating him, "Master." and this time he turned back to me.

"Yes?"

"I don't eat cat food." I told him.

"I know you don't, this is for when you act up, if you'll act like a troublesome kitten I'll just treat you like one and you'll have to eat this or nothing, I know eating this won't hurt you, neko's just prefer are food over theirs."

I growled and followed him out to the limo after he paid for everything, like the last ride to the store this ride was also silent. When we had finely got to his house or mansion I had dozed off.

 _"Here kitten, kitten." an eary voice called in the darkness, "Come out, I know you want to." I hid away in the darkness as the voice got closer, "You know you can't hide for ever." he laughed and the door opened to the cupboard I was hiding in._

"Ahhh!" I yelled like a crazy person, as I jumped up in a soft bed.

The door opened and I was swept up into someones arms, "Let go!" I yelled punching like crazy at the person holding me.

"Ciel, calm down, it's only me." Sebastian cooed in my ear.

My thrashing slowly stopped and instead I was reverted to small whimpers as I held myself from the terrible nightmare... or flashback.

"Your eye is a very beautiful color by the way." he said.

I quickly closed my eye and covered it with my hand and I heard a sigh escape his lips.

"If you hate it that much I can get you an eye patch or something."

I nodded thankfully and he took me downstairs and sat me down at the kitchen table. His place was pretty big, he had took me down a pair of stairs just to get to the kitchen. In front of me was a plate fish and... yuck, broccoli and brustle sprouts.

I ate the fish happily but when I got to the veggies I pushed them around hoping to make it look like I had eaten some.

Sebastian had noticed when he came over to take the plate away and quickly saw what I was doing, "You have to eat all of them."

"No I don't like them." I said childishly.

"Ciel." he scolded.

"I'm not eating any of those vegetables."

"Eat a few of them at least."

I pouted, I didn't want to hut he was my- wait... I can't believe this! I've only been with him for a few hours and I'm already starting to think of him as my master!

"No, I won't, I don't like vegetables and you aren't my boss."

"Fine, you'll just sit there till you eat them, even if you sit there the whole day if you won't listen."

"Fine."

"And I am your boss, I bought you, thus I own you." Sebastian said getting close to my face to make his point.

I growled and moved away from him, he was in my bubble, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

"Do you understand?"

I tried pulling my arm away, "Yeah whatever." but he gripped it tighter making me wince a bit.

"What?"

"Yes master." and I mentally slapped myself and growled at him.

 **Sebastian's P.O.V**

Ciel has been causing so much trouble this whole day, i guess he wasn't thoroughly trained by his last master. He's been sitting at the kitchen table practically since he's got here. I thought time to check on the little pest, all I've been doing anyway is sit in the living room.

I got up from the couch and walked in the kitchen only to find the little kitten sleeping, his little head was nestled softly into his paws, he must have switched into his cat form and fallen asleep that way.

I sighed, he didn't even touch his the vegetables but he was just sitting there asleep, "What should I do?" I asked myself out loud. I sighed once more and picked the little kitten up, giving in to his adorable little face, "You're not being let off easy next time, you'll be sitting there till the morning next time." though I knew I would never leave him there for that long, he was to cute to be ignored.

I walked up stairs and once there sat the little blue ball of fur at the end of the bed then changed into only my boxers then slipped under my beige creme colored blanket and met by black silk under sheets and was then lulled asleep by the kittens purrs.

~0~0~0~

I woke up to hear the silent creak of the door opening, "And where are you going?" I asked the blue ear child. Ciel turned around and I got out of bed and walked over to him till I noticed his face was blood red. I was confused for a second till I remembered I had slept in my usual attire which were just boxers.

I smirked, he was embarrassed, "You ok kitten? Your face is fairly red, maybe you have a fever? Be a shame if you got sick on the first day with me."

Ciel recollected himself but it was to late for him, I put my hand on the door above him and he was cornered.

"Move away!"

"I don't really appreciate being told what to do by my pet especially this early in the morning." I then lifted my arm up and opened the door, letting him out.

He looked confused so I explained, "It's breakfast time." we then walked to the kitchen and I made some oatmeal, I know I could just hire a chef but doing this is better, I like cooking. After that was done I added some brown sugar and cinnamon then sat a bowl in front of him and one in front of me. We ate in silence and when we were done I put the bowls in the sink.

"So," he suddenly spoke up, "What are we going to do today?"

"While I go to work you are going to be at the daycare."

"Daycare!? I'm not a baby!" he yelled.

"Don't worry there's only one other pet there, he's probably the reason why it was created."

"Who is he?" he asked.

"You'll see, now come with me back up stairs to get dressed." I was still in my boxers and he was still in the outfit from last night. I wasn't worried if anyone saw me though because the maids only came three days out of the seven to clean the house up.

We walked back up stairs into are room. I went to the closet and pulled out a black and grey striped shirt and black skinny jeans and pulled on my grey jacket, for my little kitten I got a pair of blue shorts out and a blue shirt with a light grey jacket for him like mine.

After both of us were dressed a placed a much more nicer blue collar around his neck than the one from the adoption store.

"Ok kitten, time to leave." We walked back down and before we went outside I put a leash on him.

He stared at it, then at me, then growled, I sighed at him, "You should know the rules." and we walked out then instead of going to the limo I went to my own car, a Dodge 2015 and buckled him up in the front passage side then went to the drivers side, buckled up myself then we were off.

 **~To Be Continued~ (?)**


	2. Neko Ciel part 2

Sebastian's P.O.V

"Come on Ciel get out of the car." I said sternly, trying to pull him out of the car so I wouldn't be late for my job, you see I was a very popular model for one of the most read magazines out there, they were always translating it to other languages so other people around the world could read it.

After a few more tugs I was able to get him out of the car and his claws out of the seat, I flicked his ear and he whimpered slightly in pain, "Do not do that again or I'll get your nails cut so short they won't even be there anymore." I threatened and he just glared up at me as I carried him inside the building.

I walked down the hallway with him in my arms in silence, him obviously still angry at my little threat towards his precious claws I would presume.

We got to the daycare where I then sat him down and we walked in, to be greeted by Hannah, she was a young looking women who had a very deep tan and pale-lavender hair that reached her knees only for the bottom half to be braided and tied off with an indigo ribbon.

"Hello Mr. Michaelis." she greeted.

"Hello Hannah, I just came to drop off my new neko Ciel."

She nodded and bent down to Ciel's height, "Why hello there Ciel, I'm Ms. Anafeloz(?), but you can call me Hannah, it's nice to meet you." she greeted the neko as well.

At first Ciel grumbled till I flicked his ear again and he looked up at Hannah, "Hello I am Ciel, it is nice to meet you as well." although he sounded a bit pissed Hannah just smiled.

I sighed and looked down at him, "I'll be back later to check up on you on brake, don't cause any trouble or you will regret it when we get home." I then said my goodbyes to him and Hannah then left to go meet up with my coworker Claude, he was a very insufferable person but nonetheless we were good acquaintances I suppose and in all actuality, though I'd hate to admit it, he was the one who convinced me to buy a pet, I didn't need one but after he pushed me to get one so I wouldn't be all alone I finally gave in and did, though when we went out I did make sure to be very picky in the taste of pets I wanted, at the end of are searching he had to go back home to his pet, he then told me where he bought his and that I should check it out, it was all because of him that I met my little Ciel.

I quickly ran to the modeling room to see Claude already getting ready, "You're late." he said as the two of us walked into the changing room.

"I had to get my little pet first in the car then out of it before dropping him off at the daycare center."

"Oh? So you finally got a pet?" he asked now interested in me.

"Yes." I replied, both of us changing into different outfits, "I bought him at the same store you did your pet, he had just recently come in as well so I have to train him now, he was a stray before and I can only guess he has forgotten all the training his previous master might have given him before." and we both walked out, continuing are conversation on not just my pet but his as well while also keeping up with posing for the cameras, some of are female staff workers swooning a bit after us.

Ciel's P.O.V

After Sebastian said good bye and hurried on his little way I was led into the daycare where I could smell a new scent, obviously the other pet who had this whole place created, I wondered what they were like, probably hyper and troublesome.

Yellow flashed before my eyes as I was suddenly attacked and pushed onto the ground, I looked up to see the face of a boy on top of me and to close for comfort, he had short platinum blonde hair about the same length as mine and had much brighter blue eyes than my dark one, they were the color of ice while mine was the color of navy.

"H-hey! Get off of me!" I yelled, trying to push him off.

After a bit the pet did and I was able to see a matching pair of floppy dog ears and a big fluffy tail, this kid was an inu, a hyper active puppy that looked a bit older than I.

Great! Now I had to spend who knows how long with this pup!

He giggled at me, "Hello there! I'm Alois, and you are?"

"I'm Ciel." I replied to the overly happy dog.

"I saw you get dropped off by Sebastian, he left his little kitten here all alone." he giggled again.

"Tch, I don't care if he left me alone, I'd rather be left alone by him than to go anywhere with him." I grumbled.

Alois just giggled at me again, "A feisty kitten aren't we."

"I am not a kitten." I snapped.

"And how old are you?"

"I'm 13."

"Pfft, I'm 14, so to me you are a kitten."

"You're only a year older than me, so you're still a puppy."

"I'll admit I am a puppy and I like being one, I don't wanna be one of those old lap dogs." he told the young kitten.

"Tch, whatever pup."

He just giggled, "Kitten."

After that I just went to one of the corners to take a cat nap, it was the least I could do since I had a feeling I was going to be here for a while, I looked over to Alois who had went to play with some toy, typical of a puppy.

~0~0~0~

"What are you doing!?" I yelled up at the dog on top of me.

"Playing obviously!" Alois said this as if it was the most normal thing ever to happen

"Get off of me you dog!"

"Haha, but that would be boring!"

"I don't care stop it!" and I kicked him in the gut and watched as he rolled off of me.

"Ey that hurt!" he yelled.

"I know, that was the whole point you nimrod."

He then growled and I hissed back, suddenly he jumped at me again but this time I dodged him only for him to start chasing me around the room on all fours, me included but I was running away!

"Alois! Ciel! Stop!" Hannah yelled at us but he didn't and so neither did I.

I ran behind the lady only for him to follow and the two of us ran around her in circles till I bolted somewhere else and out of that place, him still chasing me.

"You two please stop!" she yelled and Hannah ran after the two pets in question.

"Stop chasing me!" I hissed.

"You're the one who just kicked me in the gut, why should I stop!?" he barked, making me flinch a little in surprise.

"Because I said so that's why you mutt!"

Alois then growled, "When I get you you'll be my new squeaky toy." he barked.

I continued to run from the now angry pup till I saw a room, "Perfect!" I commented, running into the room quickly then skidding to a halt, in front of me was a whole bunch of camera's and a few people, one to name was Sebastian. As he posed he looked over to see me, I heard a faint bark and quickly went back to running, the pup Alois right behind.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled, and I ran through the room while all at the same time knocking camera's over along with the same help from the dog.

"You started it!"

As we were running around suddenly I was lifted up and I heard the pup yelp as he was also lifted up.

"Ciel." a cool voice said in my ears.

 _Shit!_

 _It was Sebastian!_

"And what exactly were you doing?" he asked.

"I'd like to know as well." another man replied, he had glasses and slicked back black hair, he kind of reminded me of that bastard Will.

See what had happened was during my nap, which was only about an hour and a half long thanks to this pup, suddenly jumped on top of me bolting me awake, it seemed he had gotten bored of the assortment of toys spread around the room and decided what better to do then jump on me and I suppose _play_.

"I was taking a nap and he jumped on me!" I yelled and hissed at the dog in front of me.

"He kicked me in the stomach!" Alois barked.

"Yeah! After you wouldn't get off me!" and the two of us began to try and reach for each other, probably with the same intent of killing said other.

"Alois stop it this instant." the glasses guy said, looking down at his pet with a very stern face, Alois gave a light whimper and I smirked at him.

"Don't think you're in the right to Ciel." I looked up to see Sebastian giving a very scary look.

I whimpered myself, he was scary when he was angry and I now knew exactly how much I was going to regret what I had done when we got home.

The two masters sighed when they heard someone clearing there throat to get there attention.

They turned around and what I saw was a middle-aged man, maybe around Sebastian age who had dirty blond hair combed forward at the top of his head, and by him was a women with dark skin, black hair, and large grey eyes, she had a red dot on her forehead and wore a gold choker and hoop earrings.

"Ah, hello miss Mina, we didn't see you come in." Sebastian said politely.

"Yes, as I can tell, I can't believe both of your pets were able to make such a mess." the Indian girl replied.

"We're sorry for the damage they have caused and will pay it back in full." Claude told them.

The man sighed, "Don't worry about it, those cameras were old anyway and way out of fashion, I needed new ones anyway, guess that day came sooner." he sighed.

"We are terribly sorry for what are pets have done Harold and I promise you they will be punished." Sebastian told him.

"Really don't worry about it, but what you do to your pets isn't up to me." the man Harold to the two angry master's.

"I have some back up camera's I can use right now so you guys can go home while I take pictures of Mina, we've been taking so many of you guys I've fallen behind on Mina, just think of it as a day off." he told them.

"Are you sure? I'm sure we could do something about are pets." Sebastian tried.

"Really, it's no problem at all, we already have a lot of you guys anyway."

"We are really sorry for this Harold." Claude said again.

"Please stop, really, I'm telling you everything is fine."

The two guys apologized again before leaving, I was worried to death about what was going to happen to me, Sebastian wasn't one to let go of something that easily, I knew that.

Sebastian and Claude walked back to there cars, giving each other there respectable goodbyes before leaving each others sides. I looked up at Sebastian only to be met by a dark aura, I gulped, and looked away,

 _Oh no, I am not going to like the outcome of this,_ I thought.

Sebastian didn't look down at me but I knew that he knew I was staring up at him because when we go to the car he finally spoke, "Stop staring, those kitten eyes aren't getting you out of trouble."

"I'm not staring or trying to-" I was cut off by that malicious aura again, "... whatever..."

He buckled me in then went to his side and got in, buckling himself in before driving off to his home and my hell once more.

Sebastian's P.O.V.

I SWEAR TO WHATEVER UNKNOWN GOD WHEN WE GET HOME HE IS DEAD!

HOW COULD HE EMBARRASS ME!?

ARGH! I AM JUST SO ANGRY!

 _Breath Sebastian_

I take a few discrete breaths, not letting my pet see how angry I was, acting calm seemed to scare him more, he's probably loathing the ride home right now, well, he should be.

For one, he broke _a lot_ of expensive cameras, even if they were out of style they were still expensive.

Second, he got into a fight, even if it was with that dog it was still a fight.

And third he just needs to be disciplined, it can not go on like this, second day and already this shit is happening.

The car ride home was quiet, obviously, but the ride gave me time to think and cool off, a few spankings never hurt anyone to bad, though with me on the end of the hand of course it would hurt like hell.

I looked over and my dear little kitten had fallen asleep, awww how cute, No Sebastian! Do not be overwhelmed by him, what he did was wrong and should not be awarded in any sense,

"Kitten, we're home." I told him, hearing a few grunts in displeasure plus the flick of the ear meant he heard me and I hadn't need to repeat myself, good.

I got up and walked to his side and pulled him out, he didn't even struggle, I guess he thought I was still terribly angry, which was only to an extent.

We walked inside and I sat on the couch with him on my lap, "Now Ciel, tell me what you did wrong."

"I-!"

"And don't say nothing, that'll only make your punishment worst."

I heard the kitten sigh before opening his mouth again, this time hopefully with the right answer, "I broke all that guys cameras..." he mumbled, I suppose that would suffice for today.

"And?"

"And I got into a fight with that pup."

"Correct, what do you think would've happened if Harold had fired me? We wouldn't be able to live in this nice house, I would have to find another job, and you might have had to go back to that adoption area, is that what you want?" I asked, keeping my voice at a calming tone.

I awaited a few replies before a heard a few sniffles, crap, he was already crying and I haven't even touched him yet! This is gonna be hard, I can't have him thinking turning on the waterworks will always work and get him out of trouble.

"No..." he sniffled a bit, trying to hide his face from me while also trying to sound fine, aw, my adorable strong, stubborn, little kitten, you'll most certainly be the death of me no doubt.

I gave a short sigh, like hell I was angry or upset now, I actually felt a bit broken because of him, "You'll get 12 spankings you got it?" I was gonna give him 20 but with him like this I don't think even I'd be able to take it.

"Yes sir." he sniffled. Gah! Curse his adorableness.

I laid the now trembling kit over my knee, I wasn't gonna pull down his pants and underwear, I wasn't that cruel... yet, I then began to spank him, the first time he gave a loud yowl and began to struggle to get me off, the struggling lasted the first 7 times before the last 5 he just began to cry and turn into a blubbering mess, apologizing profusely to me and begging for me to stop, of course I didn't.

Finally the 12 short spankings were done, honestly I think he was over reacting, they were done in no time and it could have been worse, I was going easy on him, then again that's what my father always said when I was young and the rare swatch to the behind, I made sure never to anger or upset him ever again when I knew what made him angry.

"Ok Ciel, you're done." I let him go off my lap and he nodded before running off to my room, probably to cry and avoid me or be avoided by me, whatever, it made no difference to me, he'd be down at dinner.

Dinner time came around a bit earlier than usual, I was terribly bored so cooking gave me something to do, I had made an apple cinnamon roast topped with a few nuts, a side of garlic mashed potatoes, and a plain dinner role, "Ciel!" I called, walking over to the stair way and yelling up it, to my surprise, note the sarcasm, there was no reply.

 _Sigh_ , "Ciel!" I called once more, of course silence was the only reply I was going to get.

I sighed for the hundredth time today and walked up the stair way and into my room, shockingly though when I opened it there was no Ciel laying on my bed or anything, no evidence that a little kitten or cat eared child was on my bed at all.

Strange, hopefully he didn't get lost in the house, that would be a sight, a little wondering Ciel all confused in my house, my hallways, and only I could perfectly help him.

"Ciel." I spoke into the dark-ish room, it wasn't night time but it was in that in between period where it was getting close to it, it was 6:20 after all.

Still there was no reply, which worried me, upset me, and angered me all at once.

What worried me was what if he really did get lost? Or went into the wrong room? There are quite a few of them. What upset me though was what if he was just ignoring me? Was I really that hard him? But that also angered me at the same time, how dare he ignore me!

"Ciel?" I questioned this time a bit louder, one level above the exceptional speaking level, still no reply.

"Ciel." I finally said sternly, if I really have to search this room for him because he is hiding from me I might just give him another whipping, of course I wouldn't but I could.

I sighed, _what is up with me and sighing today?!_ And walked into the room, at first I went and checked the pillows, he could've been hiding behind them or something and did have quite a few so the possibility was there.

No sight of him.

I then checked my drawers, he could've been hiding there to, kittens are very mischievous creatures, I wouldn't put it behind him if he was trying to jump scare me, or scare me in general, though that would be a greatly stupid move.

Nope, not there either.

I then went and checked the bathroom and the cupboards surrounding the room, you never know right?

Nope, of course not.

"Ciel, if you're hiding and I-" suddenly I could hear a soft mew coming from the room, "Ciel?" I questioned, but nothing was sent back.

I walked back to the bed and looked under, lifting the sheets that barely missed the touch of the floor out of the way, and of course there, curled up in a blue, furry little ball, was Ciel.

Thank goodness! At least he wasn't lost somewhere, I would've had a heart attack if I couldn't find the little guy.

"Ciel~" I coed to the napping kitten, he must have worn himself out with all the crying he did.

I saw a slight shake of movement come from him.

"Ciel, it's dinner time, come on now."

My reply was a soft mew before I saw him get up and stretch, I stood and walked to the door, waiting for him to crawl out and transform, suddenly though I heard something hitting the bed boards underneath and watched as a full sized Ciel came rolling out, holding the back of his head desperately, I suppose that's one wake up call.

"Ciel are you alright?" I asked, walking over with an outstretched hand, what shocked me though and took me for a loop was that he suddenly flinched back from me and held his head more, this time not from the pain I could presume but from fear, did I really just scare him? My poor kitten.

I gave a sullen look before wiping it away and standing up straight, "If you want we can get some ice for your head then eat dinner."

I watched as he let go of himself and stood, "N-n-no, it's fine, I don't need any ice for it."

"If you're sure." I said before leading him out and to the kitchen, he kept a good distance from me to...

Dinner was quiet of course, that was no shock, and before to long we were done, I scooped up the plates and sat them in the sink, I would do them later no doubt, when were done though and the table was cleaned off what upset me even more was that he quickly turned into a kitten and ran back to I can only guess the room.

Dammit, I was to hard wasn't I?

I sighed and watched after him before looking at the dishes, I'd do them tomorrow, it was only 7 but this day has been exasperating and I was just ready to go to sleep.

I walked up the stairs and into the room, the kitten was nowhere insight but I could easily guess where he actually was, and turned the lamp on before getting undressed till I was only in my boxers like the other day and tossed the clothes to the side before getting into bed. I took a book I had been reading off the side table while also picking up a pair of reading glasses, it was very upsetting Ciel hadn't want to sleep up here with me but I could only hope tomorrow was a better day.

~0~0~0~

 **Whoa guys! That took way to long to finish sorry, but just know that I care and love you guys because I got school tomorrow and it's 12:30, hopefully I can go to sleep/wake up, thanks for the reads guys! And remember, comments are always appreciated!**


	3. Neko Ciel part of Part 3 plus AN

Sebastian P.O.V.

After a few days of being ignored Ciel was finally back to normal, take it as it is it was good to have Ciel talking again though his behavior still needed some work though.

"Ciel come on!" I called for the kitten.

Ciel bounded downstairs and almost fell but I quickly caught him, looking down his shoes weren't tied at all and he tripped on his laces. He sat on the steps and let me tie them for him before tying an eye patch around his right eye, I can only imagine his right eye being covered by an eye patch in his cat form.

You might be wondering what the hurry was but already I was taking him on a business trip surprisingly even after Ciel and Alois had destroyed everything... maybe that's why we were leaving.

Yes I said we, Claude was my partner after all so that meant him, and his pet, would be going on the same business trip together. Unfortunately we lived in Liverpool so there would be a 3 hour flight to London, that meant three hours of Ciel and Alois stuck with each other... maybe I should pack some catnip.

Packing everything in the car I helped buckle the little neko in before going to my side and starting the car. Backing out of the driveway we were off,

"Now this is a business trip so I expect you to be on your best behavior, if Alois starts anything with you I expect you to be the bigger person and walk away or else you'll be in big trouble."

"But if Alois starts it why am I the one in trouble? That's not fair." he huffed.

"Because I'm not his master and as yours I expect you to be the better pet." I told him.

He still seemed to huff in aggravation towards my explanation but I didn't care to much, there was no way I was letting him get off easily if he acted like Alois.

Finally at the airport we met up with Claude and his pet who by the way had a leash on as to not run away. Dogs are to hyper and will run towards anything that remotely moves, I'm glad Ciel was a cat though he could be feisty he wasn't like Alois.

A/N:I'm going to be honest with you guys as I keep getting lots of votes, comments, and even pms, I am completely stumped on what to write. I keep telling people there will be an update soon because then I go straight to writing but I always just... stop, I know it's not fair for you fans giving you false hope but that's because I go and try to write, try to finish this part and I just get stumped. So I need some help I need you guys to send me ideas of what to do, what to write next because I don't know what to write, that is why this is a one-shot because even before I posted this I knew that I wouldn't be able to continue you it completely so... send help XD


	4. Authors Note

Ok guys, I've been getting lots of messages from people and notifications all the time and I'm just gonna say this plainly. This story is dead. I'm sorry.

For you readers you love it but I wrote this in 8th grade, that's 4, almost 5 years, ago and I didn't post it till 2 years later. I don't know when I'll update or if I ever will, I've become more focused on art then writing in the past years that I hardly write at all anymore for fun, it's more drawing now and improving that skill.

I'll be going off to college in a few months so I'm sorry but writing fanfics like this or at all just doesn't interest me anymore.

I'm still a fan of black butler though, 100% caught up on the manga and almost anime, I still need to watch the new animated movie about the Campania ark but I have read it so I already know what happens.

If anyone wants to take this up where it left off you can, it's open to anyone just give me a bit if credit if you do lol.


End file.
